


Fun in the Heat Room

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, Knifeplay, Knotting, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Voice Kink, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pre-Thriller Bark Arc, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, This is a dirty fic, Zoro swears a lot, blindfolding, post-Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Kinky porn with a tiny bit of plot at the end which is set before Thriller Bark but after Water Seven
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Fun in the Heat Room

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment below what you think! This took a long time to write.

It was nice to have some time alone together. The Straw Hats stopped at a peaceful island on the way to the Florian Triangle to take a break from being out on sea. Most of the crew were on the island except for the captain and first mate. They stayed on the Sunny under the guise of rebuilding Luffy’s nest that had gotten messed up. So, the mated pair were in the heat room. While they were using some of the spare fabric, it wasn’t for its intended purpose. The nest was soft against Luffy’s bare back. His eyes were covered with a familiar piece of green fabric and other silky fabrics restricted all of his limbs. He twitched when he heard boots click against the wooden floor.

  


The omega took in a sharp breath when a rough hand suddenly brushed against his jaw. It came out as a shuddery exhale when that same hand traveled down from his jaw to lightly trace along the pulse in his neck. He leaned his head back to give the hand more room to move. It drifted down just as slowly to caress the lean muscles of the young pirate’s chest then abs only to stop before reaching the place where the touch was wanted most. Luffy whined a bit and squirmed in an attempt to get more touches. A deep voice hummed as fingers dragged along rubbery skin in circles before sneaking down to spread thighs. The humming turned into slightly dark laughter when the captain’s body started to tremble a bit.

  


“Patience, Luf, we’ve got plenty of time.” Zoro watched with a smug grin as the tremble only got worse as he dug his fingers into soft thighs. He’d been teasing his adorable mate for a while now. The alpha was immensely satisfied with how sensitive his omega had gotten, how the plethora of fresh marks stood out against the regular skin, and the alluring quality of their mixed scents. Zoro stood back up, ignoring the whine of protest that followed, and grabbed his Wado sword. He unsheathed the blade with ease and pointed the edge next to Luffy’s neck. His tough act fell for a moment, “You sure about doing this?” Luffy gave an almost feral smirk, “Go for it.” The devil fruit user loved flirting with danger in almost any circumstance.

  


This was no exception. Zoro couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. They certainly made a wild pair, didn’t they? He took care to not pierce any soft flesh as he traced his blade along the same path his fingers had taken. Luffy shivered at the feeling of the cold steel dragging along his heated skin. The always sharp edge could easily slice him up with a simple twitch of the wielder’s wrist. The thought sent a thrill through him. He arched up into the feeling when the blade reached his right thigh. He let out a satisfied hiss when it sliced into his skin. Zoro growled at the sight of blood. The cut on the scent gland allowed more pheromones to seep into the air.

  


The alpha ignored the cut for now to trace his blade on the other thigh. He traced up to a hipbone and made a cut there. He smirked when he heard a sharp gasp. Blood smeared a bit as the blade continued to trace back up towards Luffy’s neck. Zoro pressed Wado against his mate’s cheek to tilt his head until his face was facing the ceiling. The swordsman chuckled deep in his chest, “Keep your face up like this.” Luffy kept his head in place as the sword was taken away from his neck. He gasped when rough hands grabbed his hips and pressed more blood out of a cut. Zoro half-purred and half-growled as he smeared some of the blood around. His omega looked so fucking good like this.

  


He leaned down and licked up the smeared blood. Starting out at the cut on the thigh. He smirked when Luffy whined again after his tongue barely skirted around the leaking erection in favor of the blood. Ignoring the sound, he trailed up adding in random bites and hickies wherever he wanted until he reached his mate’s chest. Zoro kissed the spot where he could feel his lover’s heart thudding away in his chest before smirking again as his hands squeezed at his mate’s ass and thighs, “Stay still, Luf, and don’t make a sound.” He did one last lap and suck on a pretty arched neck before leaning back. The taste of blood in his mouth made a thrill of excitement rush through his body. Zoro licked his lips to get more of that taste.

  


He stared down at the omega with a predatory gaze. Luffy was biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. His body was still shaking lightly. He squirmed against the fabric pinning his limbs in place. Body flushed red and arched beautifully. Nipples raised and red from being played with. Hips twitching up making a hard, leaking erection bob with the movement. Slick dripping steadily onto the fabric underneath him. Zoro thought the best sight was Luffy’s face. Skin flushed bright red, bitten and sucked on lips getting bitten again, silky black hair messed up, eyebrows scrunched up with effort, and small noises being muffled. Zoro gripped his handfuls harder, “Fuck, Luf. You look so damn hot. My hot little omega.” The comments make Luffy’s face flush further and he bit his lip harder to contain a moan.

  


One of Zoro’s hands drifted until he could slip his fingers into a slick covered hole. Luffy gasped at the intrusion, “Ro…” The alpha started to pump his fingers while making sure to open up the muscles further. He ducked his head down and started to lick at the throbbing erection that had been neglected up to this point. A strained, thin sound escaped Luffy’s mouth as his hips twitched. Zoro took the omega’s cock into his mouth down to the root in one fast motion. That made a choked noise come from the captain. The swordsman gave special attention to the motions his tongue made as he focused on giving his sweet mate all the pleasure he could. Luffy squirmed as soft grunts and whimpers wriggled out. He felt overwhelmed by the dual sensations of being fingered and sucked off. Zoro gave one last strong suck before letting the cock fall from his lips.

  


When he spoke again, his voice came out as a low, deep growl. “Stop biting your lip, let me hear you Luf. Moan for me.” Luffy shivered with arousal. It was hot when Zoro’s voice became deep and gravelly like that. Zoro pumped his fingers harder and smirked when Luffy let out a loud moan. The alpha growled in satisfaction, “Good boy.” He roughly pulled out his fingers and undid his pants. He wiped one hand off on a stray towel and used the other to jerk himself. Zoro panted as he watched his omega whine and writhe needily. He growled out his words, “Tell me what you want. Beg me for it.” Luffy panted heavily, “Ro~, please, fuck me. I want your cock so bad.” Zoro yanked his omega closer, “Good little omega.”

  


He aggressively thrusted until his hips hit Luffy’s thighs. The omega started to squirm again. Loud whines and whimpers came out despite the alpha not moving an inch. Zoro let out a loud growl which made Luffy go quiet and expose his neck in a show of submission. That made a feral grin curl onto the older pirate’s face, “Fuck, look at you. A captain bowing down to his first mate. What would the others think if they saw you like this? Tied up, a whimpering flushed mess, exposing your neck to me, so vulnerable. I think I like you like this. Nice and submissive.” He grabbed the other’s jaw with a tight grip which made him whimper. “Being a good little bitch and all for me.”

  


Zoro started to harshly thrust into the tight wet heat. It was slow, but deep and rough. Luffy arched into the sensation, “Aaah, haaah, ngghhaaah, Ro~” The alpha hummed from his spot where he had leaned down to nibble on an earlobe, “Aaaaah, mhg, faster~” The thrusting stopped which made a frustrated whine bubble up from Luffy’s chest. His face was roughly grabbed again as a growl rung in his ear, “What did you say?” Luffy spoke with a slightly horse voice, “Move faster.” He grunted when the grip on his face tightened and a dark laugh cut through the growling, “Is that how you ask for something, sunshine?” The omega whimpered in response, “Alpha, please fuck me faster.” Zoro kissed the spot under his mate’s ear, “Good boy.” His mouth latched onto the bond mark and he dug his teeth in harshly.

  


Zoro accepted the request by speeding up his thrusts until his omega was literally being jolted with every movement. He sucked at the bond mark and lavished it. Luffy was letting out loud keening noises and moans. Drool dripped out of his mouth. His dick throbbing, leaking, and bouncing. “Roooooo, aaaaah, haah, aaah, aaaaah, Zooorooo~” Zoro spoke around his mouthful, “That’s it, Luf. Make those pretty noises for me. My lovely little king.” The captain closed his mouth to try to gain some moisture back in it. His head thrashed back and forth, “Mmmngaaah!” Zoorooo, cumming~”. Luffy tensed up as he came with a loud shout.

  


Zoro grunted and let out a low moan when he came too. The tight heat combined with both the fresh rush of slick and seeing Luffy’s o-face was too much. He lightly thrusted a bit more but couldn’t do much as his knot locked them together. He used some spare scissors they had lying nearby to cut his mate free and removed his bandana. Luffy looked back at him with a dazed, satisfied look. Zoro leaned forward and kissed his omega. Luffy hummed before kissing back. They laid there in silence for a bit. Then Luffy spoke up, “Zoro…if we had to be apart for a long time, would you stay away?” That was a random, weird question. Zoro squeezed his mate in his arms soothingly.

  


“If that’s your order, I will. If that isn’t your order, nothing will keep me away from you.” A look of reassurance passed over the omega’s face as he let out a tired yawn, “Good…” The first mate rubbed his hands up and down his captain’s body, “What made you ask that?” Luffy let his eyes droop, “Sometimes a member of Shanks’ crew would go away for a while then come back. That might happen with our crew.” Zoro nuzzled his head against Luffy’s, “If it does, I’ll support whatever you decide. I’ll always have your back, captain.” The omega let his eyes flutter shut, “Love you…Ro.” Zoro placed one last kiss on his mate’s forehead, “Love you too, Luf.”


End file.
